in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: Ponies vs. Inklings
A story by PeaVZ108, Redfork2000 and CITRONtanker. Plot A new character, Ink Splash, shows up in Echo Creek. However, there is a major problem - she is a hybrid of a pony and an Inkling. While the ponies believe Ink Splash is rightfully part of the pony family, the Inklings want her to be classified as an Inkling. As a result, a war breaks out between the two parties. How will the rest of the gang help Ink Splash discover who she truly is while putting an end to the war at the same time? Cast * Ink Splash * Red Fork * Blue Ocean * Lemon Glass * Blast * Jaiden * Captain Red Shell * Green Shadow * Bonk Choy * Starcade * Kyoji * The Gemstones ** Red Ruby ** Gary Garnet ** Toby Topaz ** Emma Emerald ** Sean Sapphire ** Amelia Amethyst ** Diana Diamond * Jenny * Nebula * Galaximus Story In a normal day at Echo Creek, the gang are hanging out at Jenny's house. * Jenny: 'Boy, I am sure bored. * '''Blast: '''Yeah, me too. * '''Green Shadow: '''If only there is something unique to do. * '''Starcade: '''Or someone new to talk to. You know... ''All of a sudden, there is a knock on the door. * 'Red Fork: '''Could that be the pizza delivery guy with the thirty six pizzas I ordered? * '''Jenny: '''Ooh! Pizza? Open it, open it! * '''Green Shadow: '''Fine, I'm on it. Category:Stories ''Green Shadow goes to open the door to reveal...Bonk Choy? * 'Green Shadow: '''Bonk Choy? What are you doing here? * '''Bonk Choy: '''Hi, Green Shadow. I came to inform Jenny that her sister is attacking Echo Creek! * '''Red Fork: '''You don't have pizza with you, do you? * '''Blue Ocean: '''Forget about the pizza! We've got to stop Galaximus! * '''Diana Diamond: '''Yeah, let's go stop...wait, who is Galaximus? * '''Green Shadow: '''Oh, you haven't seen her yet, have you? Well, Galaximus is one of our biggest enemies of all time, aside from others such as Re-Peat Boss, Doughleficent and all that. * '''Diana Diamond: '''I see. She certainly sounds like a villain that we should defeat! * '''Green Shadow: '''Bonk Choy, where did you last see Galaximus? * '''Bonk Choy: '''This way! Category:Stories by PeaVZ108 ''The gang follow Bonk Choy to confront Galaximus. Meanwhile.... * 'Galaximus: '''Nothing fun ever happens here! ''*she kicks a building* ''So, I'm just gonna destroy this city for kicks! ''Back to the gang... * '''Green Shadow: ''*hears the building Galaximus kicked crumbling* Did you hear that terrible crash? * '''Bonk Choy: '''Yeah! That means Galaximus must be nearby! I th-ink she's just ahead! * '''Red Ruby: '''What a terrible pun. * '''Jenny: '''This can't be good.... but we can handle her. * '''Green Shadow: '''We have to hurry. We can't let her destroy Echo Creek! * '''Red Fork: '''That's right! * '''Blue Ocean: '''Let's go stop her! ''Galaximus continues to cause destruction, and the more she destroys, the angrier she gets. The gang walks towards Galaximus to confront her. * 'Red Fork: '''Hey, Galaximus! I can see you're quite angry, but destroying the city isn't going to do any good! Stop, or we'll have to defeat you again! * '''Galaximus: '*yawns* Fine. You guys don't know what it's like being a giant monster who is bent on universal domination. I'm always bored, and no one wants to be my pal. So I make me living the only way I know how- destruction *she uses her finger to draw her name into the ground* ''And with my goddess powers, I can sense you guys are just as bored as I am, huh? * '''Diana Diamond: '''So that's Galaximus. * '''Bonk Choy: '*''to Galaximus* Actually, not anymore. We now have something to do. * '''Red Ruby: '''And that's blowing you up, you big fat jerk! * '''Galaximus: '*growls* Try me, mortal punks! * 'Green Shadow: '''With pleasure. Alright, guys. CHAAAAAARGE!!! ''The gang members charge at Galaximus. * 'Galaximus: '''Watch, as I turn your OWN CITY against you! ''*she rips a building out of the ground, and smashes the ground with it, causing the ground to shake* * 'Bonk Choy: '''Eh, I'm pea-tty sure that won't happen! * '''Green Shadow: '''You're terrifying the poor citizens! *''fires lots of peas at Galaximus* * 'Red Fork: '''We'll stop you, regardless of your size and power! *''shoots magic rays and charges towards Galaximus like a rhinoceros.* * 'Blue Ocean: '''Yeah, what they said! *''Shoots lasers with his laser cannon* * 'Captain Red Shell: '''Size may be an advantage, but it is nothing without the courage and honor of a true warrior! *''Captain Red Shell uses his sword to slash at Galaximus* * 'Red Ruby: '''Eat dynamite! *''throws dynamite into Galaximus' mouth* * 'Galaximus: '''Ugh! I need a change of strategy! ''*she lifts a huge oil tanker, and throws it at the Gang* * 'Green Shadow: '''THAT'S your change of strategy? * '''Galaximus: '''Watch this.*she shoots fire from her hands, causing the oil to catch fire!* Try and beat me now! * '''Green Shadow: '''Well, it's fire. * '''Sean Sapphire: '''Stand back! ''*douses the fire with water powers* * 'Galaximus: '''Why you little- * '''Jenny: '''Hey, Galax! Pick on someone your own size! * '''Galaximus: '*turns around* Huh? OH SQUID! Jenny is standing there, matching Galaximus's size. She smacks Galaximus with her Inkbrush, causing her to go flying, and sliding across the ground. * 'Galaximus: '''Ugh.... * '''Jenny: '''Guys! Finish her off! ''Green Shadow jumps at Galaximus, delivering multiple weed whacks to her. * 'Green Shadow: '''Another one bites the dust! ''Galaximus yells in pain, and shrinks back to her normal size. * 'Galaximus: '''Please! No more! * '''Green Shadow: '''Huh, funny. Usually you would swear revenge on us when you're in this state. * '''Bonk Choy: '''What's the matter, Galaximus? Scared? * '''Red Fork: '''Well, that would make sense. We beat her all the time! * '''Galaximus: '''One of these days, it's all gonna catch up to you.... * '''Blue Ocean: '*''notices a trail of ink* Wait a moment, what's that trail of ink? It doesn't look like it came from Galaximus or Jenny. * '''Galaximus: '''Huh? I thought me and Jen were the only Inklings here! * '''Jenny: '''Lets follow it! ''*she walks after the trail of ink* * 'Red Fork: '''I wonder what this could be. * '''Blue Ocean: '''Isn't it obvious? This can only mean that there's another inkling nearby! ''The gang follows the trail of ink, which leads them to a dark alley. * 'Tommy: '''What is this place? * '''Galaximus: '''Ooh, dark alleys! My favorite place! * '''Alice: '''I have a bad feeling about this place. * '''Blast: '''Don't worry Alice, if it's anything bad, we can definitely handle it. ''The gang walks through the dark alley, until they see a pony-shaped silhouette at the end of the alley. * 'Galaximus: '''BAH! Another one of you! ''*she draws her Splat Roller* ''Back, you foolish horse! * '''Jenny: '''You stay out of this! * '???: 'Who's there? And what are you doing here? * '''Jenny: '''Oh hi! I'm Jenny! * '''Galaximus: '''And I'm Galaximus! Future ruler of the Milky Way Galaxy, I might add.... * '???: 'I've heard of you two... you're the famous inkling sisters who always fight each other. * '''Red Fork: '''I'm Red Fork. * '''Blue Ocean: '''And I'm Blue Ocean. * '???: 'I've heard of you too... you're ponies. * '''Red Fork: '''Yes. And I can see you're one too. * '???: 'Not exactly. * '''Galaximus: '''Well, if your not a pony, than who are you? A villain? Finally someone I can call a friend? * '???: 'Not exactly. ''The pony-shaped silhouette starts changing shape, until it has achieved... squid form!? * '''???: '''You can call me Ink Splash. Now, I must leave. Good day. * '''Blue Ocean: '''Wait! Don't leave! * '''Ink Splash: '''What? * '''Blue Ocean: '''You looked like a pony a moment ago... but you're turned into squid form, like an inkling. * '''Ink Splash: '''Yes, so what? * '''Jenny: '''That's so strange.... but clearly you must be one of us! * '''Galaximus: '''I've never seen a Inkling like this- surely, you could be a valuable minion.